fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of chapters in The Genius Bakabon
This is a listing of chapters for the various serializations of The Genius Bakabon, with any alternate titles or other details noted where applicable. Certain chapters may be arranged out of order in certain editions, making some placements of characters' debuts confusing unless the original serialization order is referred to. Weekly Shonen Magazine 1967 #'"We are Bakabon" '(わしらはバカボンだ, #15) #'"A Fool + A Fool= ?"' (バカ＋バカ＝?,#16) #'"Baka-chan Piggyback"' ( バカちゃんおんぶ, #17) #'"Bakasing Boxing"' ( バカシングのボクシング, #18) #'"Please Be Born Early!"' ( モシモシ早く生まれておいでね!, #19) #'"What's this Face, What's this Face?"' (どんな顔こんな顔, #20)- Debut of Bakabon's baby brother Hajime. #'"The Baby is Hajime-chan"' ( 赤ちゃんはハジメちゃんなのだ, #21) #'"Hajime-chan Speaks"' ( しゃべりハジメなのだ, #22)- Hajime starts to speak in the series. #( 天才児のカンソウのイモ, #23)- Hajime's early genius nature unfolds more. #'"Genius of the Borosho Circus"' ( ボロショイサーカスの天才児, #24) #'"The Best Papa in Japan"' ( パパはめでたい日本一, #25) #'"Shobu with Shogi"' ( ショーギでショーブだ, #26) #( 川でトリをつるのだ, #27) #'"Bakabon's Good Research on Robots"' ( バカボンのロボットいい研究ね, #28) #( スルメの国の旅ガラス, #29) #'"Bakabon has Facial Hair!"' ( バカボンにヒゲがはえるか!, #30) #( カニボスと海のショーバイ, #31) #( バカかガカかそれが問題だ, #32)- A prototype, non-street sweeping Rerere-esque character can be seen in this chapter. #'"A Fool Should Be Made in Japan"' ( バカは日本製がいいのだ, #33)- First appearance of Non-chan. #( サルマネ菌のウン命だ, #34) #( アッホーアッホーと山へいくのだ, #35) #'"Next to and Just Northwest of Waseda"' ( 都の西北ワセダのとなり, #36)- Debut of "Omae" and "Kimi" Bakada classmates and the establishment of Papa's past at Bakada University. #( ネズミがワシをバカにしたのだ, #37) #( なんじ神さまをだますなかれなのだ, #38) #( ハイハイな俳句で電報うってきた, #39) #( タリラリラ～ンのとうがらしなのだ, #40) #'"Papa is a Cat, Bakabon is a Cat"' ( パパはいぬでバカボンはネコなのだ, #41) #( ハリとカモイがシキイなのだ!!, #42)- Debut of Tarita, a character that resembles the eventual Rerere to come. #'"It's an Extreme Perfume"' ( キョーレツな香水なのだ, #43)- Non returns to set up the events of the plot with her perfume. A prototypical Rerere with a much different face and visible nose is also seen. #'"Papa's Son is Here"' ( パパのムスコがやってきたのだ, #44) #'"Fujio Bakatsuka and Shonen Bakazine"' ( バカ塚不二夫と少年バカジンなのだ, #45)- The first pastiche of Akatsuka is seen in the series. #'"How About a Money Tree"' ( お金のなる木はいかがなのだ, #46)- A prototypical Rerere with a small button nose but otherwise similar face shows up in the plot. #'"I am a Midnight Guardman"' ( わしは夜中のガードマンなのだ, #47) #( 免許証なんか知ってたまるか, #48)- Rerere is seen as a sweeper but not in his yukata. #( みんな消えたのだ!ゆうかい事件だ, #49) #'"Papa or a Policeman"' ( パパかおまわりかどっちかなのだ, #50)- Rerere is seen in yukata and starting to recite his "Are you Going Out? catchphrase all together. #'"What Day Is It"' ( いったいきょうはなんの日なのだ, #51) #'"Seiza and Gyoza and Monoboshi Story"' ( セイザにギョーザにモノホシウメボシ, #52)- Debut of Kuma-san the Carpenter. 1968 #'"Kokekoko, a Monthly Salary Bird"' ( コケコッコは月給トリなのだ, #1)- Rerere starts to use "Re re?" in speech, but is otherwise still known as the "Are you Going Out?" Man at this point (as name-dropped in the following chapter). #( ことしもきたのだお正月さん, #2-3 merger number) #'"What is the Difference Between Shoji and Calligraphy"' ( しょうじと習字とどうちがうのだ, #4)- Debut of the Dog of Night in scene transitions. #'"Hajime-chan Started Walking"' ( 歩きはじめたハジメちゃん, #5)- Hajime learns to walk #( お城とスイカをこうかんしたのだ, #6) #'"It's a Death Penalty if You Wear Clothes"' ( 服をきてると死刑なのだ, #7) #( やくそくまもれば死ぬほどひもじい, #8) #( アッホヤッホスキーはたのし, #9) #'"Arrest the Alien"' ( 宇宙人をタイホせよ, #10) #( うちの殿におヘソをあげて, #11) #'"Papa Became a Policeman"' ( パパは警官になったのだ, #12) #(きーめたきめた犯人にきめた, #13)- A prototype to a certain officer with connected eyes shows up, but has a full head of hair. #(あたらないからうらない買わない, #14) #(あそびにきたのだ土の中, #15)- Debut of Bakada classmate Ogura, a re-use of a certain mole man's design from Osomatsu-kun. #(おくさんこわいエントツこわい, #16) #(サクラはちるちる人もちる, #17) #'"Papa is the Minister of Cleansing"' (パパはそうじ大臣なのだ, #18) #'"Three Kings and a Kettle"' (ヤカンをかぶった三カン王, #19) #(夜なきそば屋でもうけよう, #20) #'"You Can't Give Up Cigarettes if You Die"' (死んだらたばこはすえないのだ, #21) #'"Who Stole the Fish"' (だれがとったかおサカナさん, #22) #(えんぜつするにはセビロがいるのだ, #23) #(テッポーもって記事とりに, #24) #'"Tonkatsu Pig-san" '(トンカツブタさん, #25) #(おとなはおとなとあそびなさい, #26) #(クツミガキはおそろしいのだ, #27) #'"This is What I Do"' (わしのいくとこうらなって, #28) #"TENSAI BAKABON" '''(#29) #"I'm a Psychic Salesman"' (わしはサイケなセールスマンなのだ, #30) #'"Hajime-chan is a Tutor"' (ハジメちゃんは家庭教師, #33) #(シッチャカメッチャカの海水浴, #34) #(クマさんとギッタンバッタン, #35) #'"Let's Smell of Sake!"' (お酒のにおいをよこすのだ!, #36) #'"The Kappa King"' (カッパの王さま, #37) #(わしとわしは同期の桜なのだ, #38) #"'The Genius Butabon"' (天才ブタボン, #39) #"'A Cat's Eyes and Papa's Eyes"' (ネコの目パパの目, #40) #'"Tarirariran's Tatata"' (ターターターのタリラリラーン, #41) #'"Tell Me How to Win a Fight"' (ケンカの勝ちかたおしえてよ, #42)- First appearance of the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes. #(モシモシお月さんこんばんはなのだ, #43) #(悪寛和尚の金もうけ, #44) #'"Let's Have Two Dreams"' (二本だての夢をみよう, #45) #'"Let's Fix the Policeman's Habit"' (おまわりさんのクセを直そう, #46)- Although the connected-eye officer is now established, a different officer is used within this plot. #'"Papa Writes the Nobel Prize"' (パパはノーベル賞を書くのだ, #47) #(木の葉が一枚さびしいのだ, #48) #(空頭の大先生なのだ, #49) #(パパはヒイキするのだ, #50)- The connected-eye officer is shown with a patrol partner in this setting. #'"Papa's Police Notebook"' (パパの警察手帳, #51) #'"Get that Bonus"' (ボーナスをつかまえるのだ, #52) 1969 # '"The Year-End Gift is a Demon"' (お歳暮はそうじ鬼なのだ, #1) # (とられたスモーをかえしてよ, #2) # '"Congratulations on the New Years' Greeting Card"' (おめれとうお年玉作戦, #3) # '"I Was Deceived by the Newspaper"' (わしは新聞にだまされた, #4-5 merger number)- Rerere starts chanting his "Re re re no re". # (石さん100万円!, #6) # '"The Mynah Bird Prince"' (九官鳥王子, #7) # '"William Tell"' (ウイリアム・テルなのだ, #8) # '"A Fool Will Not Die"' (バカは死んでもなおらない, #9)- The officer with the connected eyes is depicted near bald, with small sparse hairs, and nothing like the eventual hairstyle seen on the character. Separate Edition Shonen Magazine # '"The Apyon Planet is the Heart of the Universe"' (アピヨーン星は宇宙のココロ, August 1967) # '"Becoming God with a Time Machine"' (タイムマシンで神サマになるのだ, November 1967) # (雪やコンコンサトウやコンコンなのだ, January 1968)- Papa and Bakabon wreck Non's car again, in a different sort of gag. # '"It's a Pig Planet"' (ブタの惑星なのだ, April 1968) # '"1 Million Yen From Garbage"' (ゴミの中から100万円なのだ, August 1968)- Non is re-used as a rich woman in an updated design. # '"Bakada University Memories Diary"' (バカ田大学思い出日記, September 1968)- First appearance of a father figure for Bakabon's Papa, "Papa's Father", who is rather different to the later established character. First appearance of Papa as a child in flashbacks. # '"On a Sandy Beach in Summer"' (夏のなごりの砂浜で, November 1968) # '"Waiting for Snow from the Sky"' (天のお雪をお待ちするのだ, January 1969) Weekly Shonen Sunday Bakabon was transferred to this magazine and publisher in an attempt to raise its sales and bring in more interest to help boost the popularity of Extraordinary Ataro, but this did not work for long. 1969 # (カニさんのおフロなのだ, #35) # (イスはクルマなのだ, #36)- The officer is now seen with the characteristic "sprout" hairstyle. # (ママのおムコをみつけるのだ, #37) # (秋ふかしおイモふかしてへをふかしなのだ, #47) # (ゆうかい犯人はオカシなのだ, #49) # '"The Classmater is Here"' (クラスメートルがやってきたのだ, #51) 1970 # '"I Want to Be a Great Person"' (えらい人になりたいのだ, #1) # '"The Hospital is Interesting"' (入院はおもしろいのだ, #2) # '"All About Makeup"' (お化粧ごっこなのだ, #3) # '"The Policeman's Love"' (おまわりさんを愛するのだ, #4-5 merger number) # (カナヅチでもおよぐのだ, #6) # '"Revenge Buried in the Earth"' (復讐は土にうめたのだ, #7) # (たいくつはひとごろしなのだ, #8) # '"A Big Tongue is Good"' (大きい舌はいいことなのだ, #9)- Appearance of classmate Oshita-kun. # '"If I Don't Eat, I'll Die"' (いじきたなくて死にそうなのだ, #10)- Appearance of classmate Ijikatanai-kun. # (夜まわりはひるまわりなのだ, #11)- First time the officer is seen enjoying ramen. # '"Bakabon's Teacher is Coming"' (バカボンの先生がせめてくるのだ, #13)- Bakabon's drunk teacher (a loose inspiration for Bonda-sensei of 1971) appears. # (忘れっぽいのが命をとるのだ, #14) # (きれいなブスとりこうなバカなのだ, #15)- Appearances of Ahoko and Nukehiko-san, in flashbacks to Papas's Bakada youth. Deluxe Shonen Sunday # (パパは会社でコニャニャチハなのだ, September 1969) # (物置みたいな人なのだ, October 1969) # '"Tenchimuyonosuke"' (天地無用之介, November 1969) # (夕やけ小やけの旅ガラスなのだ, December 1969) # '''Untitled Western Drama Chapter' (January 1970) # (殿様はくるしゅうないのだ, February 1970) # "The Nobel Prize for Animals" (動物あわせでノーベル賞なのだ, March 1970) # (ユカイカイカイキキカイカイクスリ, April 1970)- Appearance of classmate Ono-kun. Also the first appearance of "Keko-tan of Hokkairo" in the Bakabon series, in being a shared character from Extraordinary Ataro. # (ネコババではない拾得したのだ！！, May 1970)- "Keko-tan" has his more familiar design. # (いやな雨でもほしくなるのだ, June 1970) Weekly Bokura Magazine (1971) # (タコさんタコさん勉強するのだ, #20)- Appearance of Bakada classmate Haruyama-kun. # "It's King Gankutsu's Revenge" (ガンクツ王のふくしゅうなのだ, #21)- Appearance of Papa's childhood classmate Gan-chan. # "BAKA-type Blood Transfusion" (BAKA型の輸血なのだ, #22)- The earliest prototype to Ryunoshin is shown as a stupid young boy who loses his brain. Damesuke Amano from "No-Good Father!" also appears. # (うらなう人の星の王子さまなのだ, #23) Weekly Shonen Magazine, take 2 TV Magazine (Kunio Nagatani and Jin Kawaguchi) Separate Edition Shonen Magazine, take 2 # "Bakabon is Irrelevant" (バカボンは関係ないのだ, August 1974)- A story in which any antics of Bakabon and family are diverted to instead focus on the situation of Ichiro Suzuki and his family (in their second appearance). # "It's a Long Habit" (長いリクツのクセなのだ, September 1974) # "The First Time in 30 Years" (30年目の初顔あわせなのだ, November 1974) # (勝木くんのライバル部なのだ, January 1975) # (故郷にかざるニシキヘビなのだ, February 1975) # (わしらの政府の転覆なのだ, March 1975) # Henrik Ibsen's "Doll House" (ヘンリク・イプセンの「人形の家」なのだ, April 1975) # (恐怖の結論いそぎ人間なのだ, May 1975) Monthly Shonen Magazine, take 1 1975 # (ジンクス人間の恐怖なのだ, June 1975) # (顔の見えないお見合いなのだ, July 1975) # "Irao Iratsuka and Shonen Bakazine" (イラ塚イラ夫と「少年バカジン」なのだ, August 1975) # (発作の病気の人助けなのだ, September 1975) # (バカ大サギ学部卒業なのだ, October 1975) # "100 Page Special" (100ページ特集, November 1975)- Only partially represented in reprint editions; this is several stories in one. # (大サンセイの大ハクセイなのだ！！, December 1975) 1976 # (地球をきれいにそうじするのだ！！, January 1976) # (不況のあおりのアジャパーなのだ！！, February 1976) # (ムダをはぶいて下落合大学なのだ！！, March 1976) # "Like Simple Life" (ライクシンプルライフなのだ, April 1976) # "The Mysterious Cat Man" (怪盗ネコ男なのだ, May 1976) # (命の恩人大騒動なのだ, June 1976) # (凶悪犯を大追跡なのだ, July 1976) # (恐怖の無責任先生なのだ, August 1976) # "Dream Man Aladdin-kun" (夢人間アラジンくん, September 1976) # "It's a UFO Attack" (UFO大襲来なのだ, October 1976) # "A Policeman with a Pistol" (拳銃をすてた目ン玉警官なのだ, November 1976) # "Is a Worm the World's Strongest?" (ミミズは世界最強？, December 1976)- Uncollected in Takeshobo edition. 1977 The following chapters of these next years are uncollected in Takeshobo (and thus the DVD-ROM release) but appear in the eBooks. # (お正月と子どもの日交換革命なのだ, January 1977) # (感動シビレ人間の巻, February 1977) # (がまんがまんの研究なのだ, March 1977) # "It's a Great Miracle of God" (神様のすごい奇跡なのだ, April 1977) # (恐怖の中立人間なのだ, May 1977) # (野球は巨人語学は難解なのだ, June 1977) # (ケチケチどケチなのだ, July 1977) # "The Primitive Age is Hard" (原始時代はつらいのだ, August 1977) # (ウソでもいいからウソつくななのだ, September 1977) # "Sports Training Special" (スポーツ大特訓なのだ, October 1977) # (無表情は人の敵なのだ, November 1977) # "Beautiful Hands" (美しい手なのだ, December 1977) 1978 # (しつこ～い！の巻, January 1978) # (続しつこ～い！の巻, February 1978) # (チャンチャカチャンなのだ, March 1978) # "An Encounter with the Unknown" (未知との遭遇なのだ, April 1978) # "A Strange Student from Tokyo" (ヘンな東大生なのだ, May 1978) # "A Fearful Human" (恐怖の眼力人間なのだ, June 1978) # "The Terror of the Really Ugly Baby" (恐怖のドブスベビーの巻, July 1978) # "That Funny Home Run King" (おかしのホームラン王なのだ, August 1978) # (目玉の反乱なのだ, September 1978) # "The Phoenix is Yakitori!" (火の鳥が焼き鳥に！なのだ, October 1978) # (逆襲テッポウウオなのだ, November 1978) # (地球は丸いのハンタイなのだ, December 1978) "Original Genius Bakabon" (Nagatani and Kawaguchi, TV Magazine) Weekly Shonen Magazine, take 3 1975 # "Short Gag Color 3 Stories!!" (ショート・ギャグ　カラー3本立てなのだ！！, #43) # (世にもまれなるサンドバッグ男なのだ, #44) # (とってもかわいそうな行商人なのだ, #45) # (三角関係の四各関係！？, #46) # "I am the Fool of the Bakada Nudist Club" (バカ大・ヌーディストクラブの先輩なのだ, #47) # (夫婦ゲンカをすけだちするのだ, #48) # (子宝にめぐまれない夫婦の話なのだ, #49) # "I Want to Die at the End" (最後にわらって死にたいのだ, #50) # (とっても関心な学生なのだ, #51) # "Large Scale Mathematician" (スケールの大きい数学者なのだ, #52) 1976 # (命をそまつにしてはいけないのだ, #1) # (おたのしみのクリスマスなのだ, #2) # (みんなが夢を知っているのだ, #3-4 merger number) # "The Readers are Stupid with Pictures!" (読者諸君のにがお絵でつくったバカボンなのだ！！, #5-6 merger number) # "Papa and Mama Conversations Made by the Reader" (読者のつくった「パパとママの会話」なのだ, #7) # (「たこやきくん」の歌をつくるのだ, #8) # "I'm Worried About the Stinky Smell" (くさいにおいが気になるのだ, #9) # "It's a Clean Thief" (きれいずきのドロボウなのだ, #10) # "It's a Fashionable Thief" (おしゃれなドロボウなのだ, #11) # "It's a Dull Thief" (うつり気なドロボウなのだ, #12) # "It's a Thief of Intelligence and Culture" (知性と教養のドロボウなのだ, #13) # "Visit the Millionaire's House" (億万長者の家をご訪問なのだ, #14) # (カガミの中の自分をとりかえすのだ, #15) # (話の通じない通訳なのだ, #16) # "The Master of Fake Bill-Making" (ニセ札づくりの名人なのだ, #17) # "It's a Shocking Sci-Fi Issue!!" (衝撃のSF問題作なのだ！！, #18) # (ババぬきにかける執念なのだ, #19) # (すて子をそだてるのだ, #20) # (わが子の色気が気になるのだ, #21) # (町からゴミをなくすのだ！！, #22) # (バカ大「のぞき部」なのだ, #23) # (大文豪のとある1日なのだ, #24) # (前回とほとんど同じなのだ, #25) # (アレをのみたいのだ, #26) # (父の日の宿題なのだ, #27) # "Papa Loves Children" (パパは子どもおもいなのだ, #28) # (恐怖のあつがり人間なのだ, #29) # (すいません」のあやまり男, #30) # "I am an Edamame Man" (枝豆中毒の男なのだ, #31) # (わしの大事なアサガオなのだ, #32) # (教養を強要するのだ, #33) # (別れ話をパパにたのむのだ, #34) # (何事にも動じないひとなのだ, #35) # (ラブレターでヤブレタ―, #36) # "Summer Vacation Homework" (夏休みの宿題なのだ, #37) # "A Junior High School Student is an Unmarried Mother" (中学生の「未婚の母」なのだ, #38) # "A High School Student is an Unmarried Father" (高校生の「未婚の父」なのだ, #39) # "The Super Genius Tsutomu-kun" (超天才児ツトムくん, #40) # (死ななきゃわからぬ大問題, #41) # (恐怖のサービス男なのだ, #42) # (ハジメに漢字を習うのだ, #43) # (食いしんぼうのドロボウなのだ, #44) # "Visit to a Senior's House, part 1" (先輩の家を訪問するのだその１, #45) # "Visit to a Senior's House, part 2" '(先輩の家を訪問するのだその２, #46) # '"Visit to a Senior's House, part 3" '(先輩の家を訪問するのだその３, #47) # '"Visit to a Senior's House, part 4" '(先輩の家を訪問するのだその４, #48) # '"Visit to a Senior's House, part 5" '(先輩の家を訪問するのだその5, #49) 1978 # (なきメロ歌手なのだ, #16)- ''Uncollected in Takeshobo/DVD-ROM collection. Comic BomBom (October 1987-December 1989) "Heisei Genius Bakabon" (December 1989 extra issue-October 1991) TV Magazine 1987 # '''"Chestnuts are Scary"(クリはこわいのだ, November 1987) # "The Genius Painter" (天才画家, December 1987) 1988 # (大むかしからきた少年, January 1988) # (スーパーじいさん登場, February 1988) # (ウナギイヌのおんがえし, March 1988) # "The Secret of Rerere" (レレレのおじさんのひみつ, April 1988) # (名犬九公にお礼をするのだ, May 1988) # (金魚のガールフレンドなのだ, June 1988) # (わしはとのさまなのだ, July 1988) # (めいろのいえはこりごりなのだ, August 1988) # (雪だるまくんののぞみをかなえるのだ, September 1988) # (ノラウマはえらいのだ, October 1988) # (ウナギイヌのママをつかまえたなのだ, November 1988) # (へびをペットにするのだ, December 1988) 1989 # (お金のゆめはふしぎなのだ, January 1989) # (雪のあしあとにはんこをおすのだ, February 1989) # (らくがきのはんにんをさがすのだ, March 1989) # (みんなの星を集めるのだ, April 1989) # (どっちもこっちも、パパなのだ, May 1989) # (おきるとねちゃう友だちなのだ, June 1989) # (かえらないおでかけをするのだ, July 1989) # (夏に安いストーブを買うのだ, August 1989) # (へんなものばかり釣れるのだ, September 1989) # (大ふんかプレゼントをつくるのだ, October 1989) # (ママの約束ははんたいなのだ, November 1989) # (声はするけど姿は見えないのだ, December 1989) 1990 # (馬をペットにするのだ, January 1990) # (みんなとトランプをするのだ, March 1990) # (花より雪だるまなのだ, April 1990) # (わしは人魚なのだ, May 1990) # (じょうぶな歯がほしいのだ, June 1990) # (雪男さんは超能力者なのだ, July 1990) # (テルちゃんに顔をかいてあげるのだ, August 1990) # (ゴロちゃんがおちてきたのだ, September 1990) # (うその日記をほんとうにするのだ, October 1990) # (イカ天バンドになった水泳部員, November 1990) # (スポーツの秋は食欲の秋なのだ, December 1990) 1991 # (秋と枯れ葉とウナギイヌなのだ, January 1991) Monthly Shonen Magazine, take 2 This run does not appear in the eBookJapan edition or many other later collections. However, some chapters can be seen in the Kodansha version of "THE BEST" collection, and many others are in "Unreprinted Treasures". # Untitled (January 1988) # A Salaryman is Vulgar (サラリーマンは下品がいいのだ, February 1988)- Reprinted in "THE BEST". # (地獄耳は温泉好きなのだ, March 1988)- Reprinted in "Unreprinted Treasures" # (水知らずの人は水人間なのだ, April 1988)- In "Unreprinted Treasures" # (わしの顔がヤンキーなのだ, May 1988)- In "THE BEST" # (キケンが危ない町なのだ, June 1988)- In "Unreprinted Treasures" # The Genius AKIRA (天才AKIRA, July 1988)- In "THE BEST" # The Genius Alcohol (天才アルコール, August 1988)- In "THE BEST" # Untitled (September 1988) # (赤塚不二夫兄のバカボンなのだ, October 1988)- In "Unreprinted Treasures" # (ハエの伝書バトなのだ, November 1988)- "Unreprinted Treasures" # The Genius Absurdity (天才不条理, December 1988)- "Unreprinted Treasures" # (コウモンのインローがステータスシンボル, January 1989)- "Unreprinted Treasures" # Untitled (February 1989) Monthly Hero Magazine Most chapters were released in the BomBom KC Comics tankobon prior to any eBook version. # "Hiking with a Camera" (カメラでクマったハイキングなのだ, October 1989) # "Boxer, and a Fat Papa" (ボクサァ、ふとったパパなのだ, November 1989) # (ゲンコツ病は無敵なのだ, December 1989) # (あつい冬は、さむい夏なのだ, January 1990) # (ヒーロー君は超でたがりなのだ, February 1990) # (悪口はあやまりのはじまりなのだ, March 1990) # (モグラシティは楽しいのだ, April 1990) # (わるい顔は、よい人なのだ, May 1990) # (宇宙人にあいたいのだ, May 1990) # (名犬なのだ、アハハーン, June 1990) # (ピーマン頭を探検するのだ, June 1990) # (きょうからボクがパパなのだ, July 1990) # (こんなバカな夢をみたのだ, August 1990) # (カッパのおサラでカッパッパなのだ, September 1990) # (ノミの夫婦のひっこしなのだ, October 1990) # (パパの電波でマンガを書くのだ, November 1990)- Uncollected in "Latest Version" but appears in "THE BEST". # (まったくしらないしりあいなのだ, December 1990) # (びっくりトイレ大集合なのだ, January 1991)- Uncollected in "Latest Version" but appears in "THE BEST". Deluxe BomBom (June 1990, November 1991-December 1992) Category:Lists Category:The Genius Bakabon